I'm Your Light Through The Darkness
by Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: A little girl arrived on the islands after a terrible storm a year before Kairi, with no memories of her past nor where she came. However, she has the potential of powerful magic and in due time, she have to use it in order to save does she loves and knows from the darkness.
1. Prolouge

Chaos… that was the only word to describe the horrible event that was unfolding at the moment; complete and utter chaos. The once starry night sky was now covered by completely black clouds; deathly-loud thunder and lightning boomed and cackled in perfect harmony with the harsh winds that blew in from all directions and the extremely heavy rain that poured down harshly into the dark raging sea.

In the midst of all this chaos was a little girl, wearing a red hooded-cloak, inside of a small lifeboat. She was clinging to an older woman, who wore a white hooded-cloak, and she was clinging to the little girl and the rim of the boat. They both had their hoods up, so only the lower half of their faces was visible, but you could clearly see tears streaming down the little girl's face. They were forcefully tossed around violently in the giant raging waves of the sea until, unfortunately, a colossal dark wave appeared before the both of them. The little girl gasped as she clung to the older woman even tighter, with the woman attempting to shield the girl with her body.

The wave came crashing down upon them only a moment later, knocking them both out of the boat and into the raging sea depths. The little girl lost her gripped on the older woman soon after they hit the water. She began flailing around, desperately trying to regain her grip the older woman but had no luck whatsoever. Instead she kept sinking faster and faster into the dark sea and soon lost consciousness.

However, just as her eyes blink closed, a small bright red glow emerged from her chest and immediately stopped her descend into the sea. It then quickly formed a barrier around her small body, as if trying to protect her. The barrier then emitted a sudden bright flash of red light and teleported the girl out of the deep, cold, and dark sea…

* * *

The girl groaned as she regained consciousness and her eyes slowly blinked open, revealing them to be sterling-silver. She slowly pulled her face off the dirt-floor and sat up on her knees, allowing her clothes to be shown; she wore a red, sleeveless zip-up hoodie with a pair of wide front pockets and a sleeveless white shirt underneath, a black pleated skater-skirt, and black Converse high-top sneakers with red laces and black crew socks underneath. Also, her cloak was pinned onto her hoodie by a pair of small silver round pins and there was a silver necklace with a pendant around her neck; the pendant itself was shaped as a small silver pocket watch with a red burning rose symbol in the middle of intricate designs. The girl then pulled back her hood of her cloak as she took in her surroundings; revealing she looked about four, had short black hair that turned red at the tips, and pale-white skin. But she was completely soak in seawater and covered in dirt from the floor.

The girl quickly realized she was in a small cave as she slowly turned her gaze all around the cave, examining every inch of it.

"WH-Where…am I…" she said weakly as her eyes settled on a strange door with a large Keyhole in the back of the cave. She then very slowly got up, walked over to the strange door, and hesitantly touched it while sensing something from within it.

She stared at it quietly for a few minutes, before hearing rustling noises coming from the other side of the cave. She turned her head to see a large shadow walking towards the entrance to the cave. She gasped before quickly hiding behind a large rock that was close by. She then sat down on her butt and hugged her knees tightly, just as she heard footsteps walk into the cave, stop momentarily, then begin to walk in her direction.

The girl had to cover her mouth to stifle a cry as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she began to shake violently as the footsteps got closer and closer. The footsteps then suddenly stop, and the little girl felt like she was being watch.

"Who are you?" she heard a boy's voice asked, she then slowly turned her head to see a boy who looked about five standing before her; he had short silver hair, bright blue-green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a yellow vest with a large collar, blue trim, and was zipped below his collarbone, along with two blue bracelets, one on each wrist, with a yellow stripe in the middle. On his lower body was a pair of black shorts that reach passed his knees, and white and blue slip-on shoes with gray soles.

The girl just stared at the boy, unsure of what to say, "Are you okay?" the boy asked as he knelt down to her level, making her lean back and whimper a bit.

"N-N-Not r-really…" she stuttered, just barely loud enough for the boy to hear. A long moment of silence passed before the boy slowly held out his hand.

"I can help you if you want." He offered as he continued to hold out his hand. The girl then stared at the boy with wide eyes for a moment before moving her stare to his hand.

She didn't know what to say or do, except just stare at his hand and think long and hard about what he just said. It was a very long few minutes of silence before the girl made her decision

"Okay…" she quietly said as she slowly took a hold of his hand. The boy smiled and helped her to her feet.

"I'm Riku, by the way. What's your name?" The girl then smiled a little.

"I-I'm Ruby." she replied happily as Riku held her hand and began to lead her out of the cave.

Just before they walked through the entrance to the cave, however, Ruby glanced back at the strange door one more time before following Riku to the cave exit, which was covered by leaves. Riku then gently pushed the leaves aside and the two walked outside of the cave, only to be hit with bright, blinding light before everything faded to black.


	2. Dive To The Heart

She falling to the unknown place and soon as she landed, she slowly open her eyes. '_Where am I?'_ She thought looking around but it was pitch black soon as she walk but then a bright light she block her eyes, when the light turning to fade away she open her eyes and saw a some sort a princess with seven men made of beautiful stained glass with a green and yellow background.

_"So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."_ Strange voice said _"Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ She walked forward to the middle of the platform and then three weapons appeared.

_"Power sleeps within you."_ She saw a shield with a strange symbol on the left side.

_"If you give it form…" _She turn and saw a staff with the same symbol on the pedestal on the right side.

_"It will give you strength."_ She saw a Sword with same the symbol on the pedestal on the other side.

_"Choose well."_ Strange voice said, she walked to the sword.

_"The power of the warrior, Invincible courage, A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_ She thought about it and she knew she wasn't that strong or brave either. So she declined it and walked to the magic staff.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" _she didn't know what to think, so she declined it and walked to the shield.

_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_ She thought about it, her kindness to all of her friends and family. So she nodded in agreement and the shield disappeared.

_"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_ She walked to the sword. _"You give up the power of the warrior?" _She nodded and the sword disappeared.

But the floor was starting to shake and broke into glass shards, she was falling into darkness again, then another glass platform appear with what looks like a woman with a white dress and glass slippers, the girl was slowly descending onto the platform.

Her shield appeared out of her hand. _"You've gained the power to fight." _She saw strange shadow like creatures come out of the floor. "_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ She ready for her fighting, swing at the creature with her shield, the last creature turned to black that turned the floor into a black hole and sucked her in.

She woke up onto another platform, she got up and saw a door, she walk to the door, then the door is starting to open automatically with bright light and she walked forward. _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me about yourself." _

When she uncovered her eyes, she saw that she was back on the small island, but this time she was on a large wooden boat-like platform. Also on the platform were her three of her friends; Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

Selphie was about thirteen, had curled brown hair and green eyes. She wore a odd, yellow dress with overall straps and a large pocket on the chest, brown sandals and a loose blue-beaded bracelet on her left wrist.

Tidus was also thirteen, had sandy-blond hair, blue eyes and a small scar on his right cheek. He wore a open, short-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, yellow hems, yellow center, and white lining around the center along with navy pants with uneven legs and yellow and black sandals.

Wakka was fifthteen, had orange hair with an enormous coif and a blue bandanna, brown eyes, and small studded earrings. He wore a pale-yellow tank-top with black lining, baggy yellow pants with a large gray X on each leg, green sandals, and a blue wristband on each wrist. He also had a blue and white ball tucked under his arm.

The teen then saw Selphie beckon her over, she approached her, "What is most important to you?" she asked with a smile.

She just stared at her for a moment before she replied, "Friendship..."

Selphie tilted her head in confusion, "Is friendship such a big deal?"

Selphie then motioned her over to Tidus, when she approached him he asked. "What are you so afraid of?" the girl paused for a moment.

"Losing my friends and family..." she responded.

Tidus smiled. "Is losing someone so scary?"

Without waiting, the girl quickly walked over to Wakka, who then asked her, "What do you want out of life?"

She didn't even hesitant to answer, "To broaden my horizons..."

Wakka then spun his ball on his finger, "Broaden your horizons, eh?"

_"You want friendship, You're afraid of losing your friends and family, and you want to broaden your horizons... Your adventure begins at midday, keep a steady pace and you'll come through just fine." _Strange voice said, she nodded,_"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_

She teleported onto another platform where she saw a woman with a blue dress, the creatures appeared again, she brought her weapon and attack the creatures, the creatures disappeared, she saw a bridge, she ran to the bridge and on another platform with a woman with yellow dress this time and there's someone behind her that looked like a beast.

_"The closer to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." _She turn and saw her shadow, she surprised that her shadow shadow turning into a monster. She stepped back. _"But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" _She took her fight stance.

The monster slowly charging and smash at the floor, she dodged it and attacking at the giant hand and jumped to the head. She ready for the final hit but her weapon disappeared and jumped back as soon as the monster smashed the floor, causing her to fall on the floor. The darkness is everywhere covering her, she trying to get up but she couldn't as it bound her arms and legs before slowly covering her head. _"-But don't be afraid. You hold mightiest weapon of all."_

_"You two are the ones who will open the door."_


	3. Destiny Islands

Ruby exclaimed as she woke up from her dream, only to crash on the floor from falling off the bed in her bedroom. Downstairs, a woman with tan skin, light brown curly hair and dark brown eyes was in the kitchen cooking when she heard the bang from upstairs. She sighed in annoyance before stopping what she was doing and walked upstairs to Ruby's room, meeting the sight of Ruby half lying on the floor. Her legs was in tangled in her blanket, showing her black pajamas.

Ruby groaned in pain before she saw the woman in the doorstep of her room and chuckled nervously upon seeing the irritated look in her eyes as a corgi ran into the room as well.

"Ruby. I thought I woke you up an hour ago." The woman said in disappointment as she started to help the teen untangle her legs.

"I'm sorry, mom." Ruby replied embarrassed. "I was up late last night, so I accidentally fell asleep again."

"Sleep's very important, Ruby. I know you four have been working hard on that project but you need to think about your health." The woman told her as she was freed with the restraints of her blanket.

"I know that." Ruby replied as the corgi came over and started to lick the teen in her face, which made her laugh. "Good morning to you too, Zwei!"

"Weren't you supposed to meet your friends by now?" The mother asked which made Ruby really nervous.

She quickly got up and ran across the room as Ruby dressed herself in her casual clothes. The mother and Zwei watched her quickly getting herself presentable. The silver eyed girl was about to run out of her room when the brown haired woman grabbed the hood of Ruby's red cloak.

"Hold on just a minute." The mother replied. "You still need to eat breakfast and besides, it's still summer vacation and still morning. You still have time to get to the play island in time." The mother looked over Ruby's appearance and smiled slightly.

Despite them living on tropical islands, Ruby always wore black and red with her red hood. A white turtleneck with semi long sleeves under a red sleeveless dress that ended at her knees. A black button up vest with her trademark cloak pinned into it with small crosses, a black belt hanging around her waist with a few pouches and a metal pin with her personal symbol pinned in it. Gray tights and dark brown ankle boots, black wrist bands and her pendant.

Ruby was very different from most children on the islands since she came. A girl who had no memories of her past except a pendant with her name inscribed on the back, her silver eyes giving of a reflection to the one looking at her almost like a mirror. Her personality was basically mirroring her friend Sora's a lot.

"Sandra?" Ruby called out confused which broke the mother off her thoughts.

"It's been almost been ten years since you've started to live under my roof." Sandra pointed out in slight surprise. "And look at how much you've grown! You can hardly recognize you as the very shy little girl anymore."

"Can you stop calling me a little girl?!" Ruby exclaimed. "I don't need someone to think I'm a kid. I drink milk." Sandra giggled at the remark while patting her on the head.

"Say whatever you like. To me, you'll still be my beautiful little girl." Ruby looked at her before smiling at her. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

The trio got downstairs to the kitchen to eat their breakfast and a small conversation between them, sometimes laughing at Zwei barking to join in the conversation. Once they were done, Ruby said goodbye before running out the front door with Zwei in toe, closing the door before running forwards the sea.

Destiny Islands was a tropical wonderland with very nice people, everyone knew everyone in some way and for Ruby, it wasn't any different. Ruby greeted many people as she passed by them occasionally leaving rose petals behind her. Despite wanting to know where she was from and where her family is, the silver eyed girl felt herself at home under the time she's been living on the islands with her friends. But that'll change soon.

"Come on, Zwei." Ruby said as she got into her boat at the small dock for the row boats to the play island. "We might get the raft finished today!" The corgi barked in agreement to his owner's happiness as she row to the other island, where her friends where waiting for her.

It didn't take long to row to the other island. Waiting there on the dock, was Kairi waving in her friend. Once Ruby got to the wooden platform, Kairi grabbed the rope to attach it to the platform so her boat wouldn't float away.

"Hi, Ruby!" Kairi greeted her friend as the dual haired girl stood up.

"Sorry, I overslept..." Ruby slowly said before stumbling forward, "Again."

"We figured that out already." Kairi replied. "We understand that since you've been the one who spent the most time _building _the raft. I can't say that when it comes to Sora though." The girls turned to the beach next to them to see a certain spikey haired boy napping in the sand under the sun.

"Seriously! Here we work our butts off and he goes napping on the beach." Ruby pointed out irritated. "He's even more lazy than I am and I oversleep a lot."

"Come on, Riku is working on the raft right now." Kairi said in an attempt to calm her down. The girls started to walk over to the sleeping boy on the ground.

Not soon after, Sora started to stir and sat up to look at the ocean before yawning to lay back down, if is wasn't for Kairi standing over him. Sora was startled by the abrupt appearance before sitting up as the girls giggled at his reaction.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora pouted.

"Sora, you lazy bum." Kairi scolded him, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"She's right you know." Ruby pointed out with her arms crossed.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up!" Sora explained his dream, "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sora was whacked over the head by Kairi.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora denied, but then he looked down as he slowly asked, "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre…" Ruby picked that up, it sounded a lot like the dream she had herself.

_'How is it possible that two people have the exact same dream at the same time?'_ Ruby thought in confusion as the way Sora said basically summed up the last part of the dream.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? Y'know where you grew up?" Sora jumped in, clearly trying to change the subject.

"I've told you before; I don't remember." Kairi said as she walked down to the shoreline, the tide barely grazing the toes of her shoes.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Well, don't you ever miss it?" Ruby asked, bringing her hands to her pendant around her neck.

Kairi then put her hands behind her back, "Hmm... Well, I'm happy here."

"Oh..." Sora and Ruby frowned.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said with a smile, causing Sora and Ruby to smile as well. Sora then rested his arm on his knee, "Me too. Along with any worlds out there, I wanna see them all!"

Ruby then grinned. "So, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" The three of them turned to see Riku walking towards them with a log tucked under his arm. "So, guess I'm the only one working on the raft today." the silver-haired teen said, shaking his head slightly. He then threw the log at Sora, sending him to the ground, "And you're just as lazy as they are." Riku said to Kairi, putting his hands on his hips.

Kairi giggled, "Hehe... So you've noticed, okay we'll finish it together!"

"For your information, Riku." Ruby began as she walked forwards him, "I was up for most of the night trying to make sure the blueprints _I drew_ were right before the raft sinks even before we get it out at sea."

"Alright, alright. You've proved your point." Riku replied as he put up his hands in defense. Everyone laughed at the moment before they left to get to work.

* * *

Soon after that everyone got to work gathering the remaining materials for the raft. Everyone generally had a good time collecting everything for the raft. Except at one point, while attempting to get the last thing they needed on the small island with the Paopu Tree on it, Sora got the _brilliant _idea to challenge Riku to a wooden sword fight.

That lasted a good minute and a half before Sora was sent flying into the water.

Once everyone had stopped laughing, they got the things they needed and got to work on the raft, even though it took the rest of the afternoon. They were, in the end, able to get it done just as the sun was starting to set, so they decided to wrapped everything up by chatting by the Paopu Tree.

"So... Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right? Ruby's too?" Sora asked as he sat on the tree next to Kairi and Ruby, who had Zwei sitting in her lap.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here." Riku stated while leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Ruby asked, gently rubbing Zwei's head.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku answered, looking at the dual haired girl.

Kairi then asked, "So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?"

"Hmm... well, I haven't really thought about it." the silver-haired teen paused for a moment before continuing, "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there... why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora said, lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Exactly." Riku confirmed his point, taking a few steps closer to the shore, "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Sora, Ruby and Kairi looked at Riku with concerned looks, thinking about everything he said.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Ruby asked him.

"Thanks to you two." Riku answered, turning to the girls, "If you hadn't come here, I'd probably would've never thought of any of this. Ruby, Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome." Kairi responded in a half-hearted tone.

"Sure." Ruby said concerned but smiled either way.

It was time for the four of them to leave, so Ruby and Kairi walked off with Zwei in toe, followed by Sora, and then Riku. As Sora crossed the wooden bridge, Riku called out to him. He turned just in time to catch the star-shaped fruit from the tree they were just on.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked.

"A paopu fruit…" Sora noticed, seeing the fruit in his hands.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku stated, walking past Sora, "They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking…" Sora started, hearing Riku laugh as he took off into a run. Sora looked at the fruit, then tossed it aside as he raced after Riku, wondering if he was just fooling with him.

* * *

Ruby was fixing herself to go to bed, having just changed into her sleepwear in her room. However, her thoughts were on Riku's speech earlier. The silver haired boy have changed since he saved her in the cave and helped her finding a home despite not knowing who she was nor didn't ask either why she was in the cave, almost like he feels himself trapped in the small world they lived in.

Riku always had a soft spot for Ruby and they both didn't have the courage to tell each other their true feelings yet but ever since Kairi came into their lives, it was pretty obvious that Sora and Kairi have feelings for each other and that makes the other two more comfortable with each other and makes it less obvious when they're all together. The two held a very strong connection and Ruby was able to sense things others can't, Riku knew that gift of hers and believed it had something to do with her unique eye color. Riku commented once under their childhood together that her eyes reflect the true self of others as well their light, thinking they're perfect for someone like her.

"Riku sounds like… he's obsessed…" Ruby thought out loud as she sat on the window seat by the opened window. "Who am I kidding? He's always been like that, wanting to explore what's out there than just our island. But still…" She looked at her room sadly,

Her room was in perfect tune with Ruby's personality; the walls were covered in black wallpaper with red roses on them, the wooden floor had a red rug in front of the bed, and there several ordinary things scattered about; a wall closet on one side, a desk and dresser on the other, a standing mirror in the corner, a small bookshelf, and a black, wooden cubicle stand with nine cubby squares and a small TV on top and a game system on the bottom. And Ruby's bed was made of wood with a headboard with red pillows against it, and the mattresses had red sheets and a black comforter decorated with red roses.

Zwei was already asleep on the bed, curled up against his favorite pillow; a tan-colored one shaped as the face of a corgi with Its tongue sticking out. Ruby giggled at the sight before walking towards her desk and turned the lamp on to show small metal parts from a pocket watch and a few tools. Sitting down on her desk chair, Ruby began working on it through the night.


	4. Night of Fate

Along the corridors of Disney Castle, the wizard, Donald Duck, waddled along to the King's throne room, passing some of the broomsticks as they went to cleaning another part of the castle. It was a normal routine for Donald to greet the king in the morning, and requesting what tasks were assigned to him today.

He reached the extremely tall doors to the throne room, cleared his throat, and wrapped his knuckle on the door. A hole the size of a normal-sized door swung open, and Donald entered in. The room was long, and the throne was in the far back of the room, which made it hard for anyone to see who was actually at the throne.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Donald called out as he waddled closer to the throne, "It's nice to see you this morn…" He stopped his sentence abruptly when he saw that the throne was empty. He was shocked, wondering where the king was at.

Just then, from behind the chair, the royal hound, Pluto, popped his head out, holding a letter in his mouth. Donald wondered why Pluto was here, and not in the study room. He walked up to the dog, taking the letter from his mouth, and opening up.

He examined the letter, reading every word in it. The more he read, the more surprised he was at what it said. When he finished, he was downright petrified. _'This can't be happening!' _he thought in shock, '_I have to tell someone about this! I have to tell Goofy!'_ Squawking in a frenzy, Donald raced out of the throne room, heading to the gardens, where he knew Goofy would be at.

He was right. Goofy, the captain of the guard, was laying on his back, fast asleep, without a care in the world. Donald raced up to Goofy, squawking, "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald was only responded by a snore from Goofy. Irritated, he used his magic, unleashing a lightning bolt from the sky onto Goofy. The shock did the trick, and Goofy woke up, but he was slightly dazed. He rubbed his eyes, and noticed Donald next to him.

"Hey there, Donald. G'mornin'." Goofy greeted him.

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald warned him, then he whispered, "But don't tell anyone…"

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy supposedly asked.

"Not even the queen." Donald answered sternly.

"Daisy?" Goofy questioned.

"NOOO!" Donald squawked, "It's top secret!"

"Uh, G'mornin', ladies." Goofy greeted someone behind him. Donald froze, realizing what Goofy was really noticing. He slowly turned behind him, seeing none other than Queen Minnie and a slightly irritated Daisy standing behind him.

"What were ya sayin', Donald?" Goofy asked the nervous duck. Donald merely chuckled, not sure what to say first in this situation.

* * *

The next day, the group would search for provisions as the next day, they would finally leave to go on their adventure to the outside world. The girls were getting some coconuts while Riku was catching the fish while Sora fixed the drinking water and a few mushrooms. But earlier, the two rivals decided to have a race for the name of the raft, even though it was pointless from the beginning since it was just a name. Right now, the girls were by the raft tinkering with their charms.

"I think it's funny you and I both thought about making good luck charms for the trip." Kairi pointed out before giggling as she made her charm.

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed in concentration as she checked around the pendant for any mishaps or scratches.

"Ruby. You okay?" Kairi asked a bit worried for her friend's absent mind, knowing that she was probably one of the smartest people she knew even if it didn't show on a daily basis. Kairi walked over to her and was impressed over the watch in Ruby's hand. "You made that?!"

"Ahhh! Kairi! Stop doing that!" The silver eyed girl yelled, almost dropping the watch in process if it weren't for her very fast reflexes.

"Sorry, I was just impressed over that watch." The red haired girl apologized as she sat down next to her friend.

"It isn't a watch persay." Ruby answered as she pressed the button, opening the pendant to show a picture of the group in place of the supposed clock face. A small compartment on the other side made of glass, containing a small piece of folded paper.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you! But it's not for me." Ruby blushed at the thought and Kairi knew exactly what she meant.

The two girls had instantly become best friends when Kairi arrived at the islands that night ten years ago when Ruby had already been there for a year. The two were from two different worlds but they shared one thing in common that the boys wouldn't understand, they both lost their memories of their old life before the islands. They shared many secrets though Ruby's crush on Riku was an accidental mishap that involved a small game of truth or dare between the two, now Kairi took every opportunity to tease her about it.

"Oh~, is it for Riku?" Kairi asked sweetly and Ruby blushed as red as her cloak. "I think he'll really like it."

"I-I hope so. I modeled it after my pendant." Ruby explained as she placed a hand on said item around her neck. "After all, he's the only one who's seen what's inside."

"True, since you say he made a slight promise to help find out where you came from." Kairi pointed out.

"Stop it. Or should I do the same thing to you and Sora, hm?" Ruby teased and now the other girl was blushing red at what she said. "I just thought it would be a nice gift, did write him a letter though with some… encouraging words."

"I think it's really sweet of you." Ruby smiles big at the comment and hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Kairi." The girls giggled together at their little moment.

"Did I miss something, you two?" The girls quickly let go of each other to see Riku with two bags that contained the items he gathered.

"N-Nothing, we-we were just talking." Ruby rambled embarrassed as she stood up in an instant while hiding the locket in one of her pouches. "I'll go and look for Sora." The silver eyed girl disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, leaving a confused Riku and a smiling Kairi.

* * *

Ruby groaned. Both for her awkward performance towards Riku and the fact she looked all around for Sora but to no avail.

They discovered a few years ago that Ruby had super speed that seemed like she teleported sometimes but it regularly left rose petals that would stay for some time before disappearing, you can say it took some time for Ruby to control it and use it without much restraint. But that way, Ruby was a lot more skilled when it came to sparring against the boys so they knew how to defend themselves just in case. The two rivals knew that Ruby's body acts on instinct whenever they spared against each other, almost like she's been trained by someone.

There was only one place left that she hadn't checked out yet, the secret cave. The place where Riku found her eleven years ago. Ruby slowly pushed away the branches to the entrance and walked through the tunnel, memories of her meeting with Riku resurfacing in her mind as it being the first memory since she woke up in the cave. The young girl smiled at the memory as she arrived and heard the scratching of rock against rock. Sora was sitting on the ground next to the mysterious door, drawing something on one of the walls.

The cave was a secretive spot for the group as the walls suggested. Almost every rock surface was covered with drawings of all kinds. From childhood until now. Many of the other kids their age either didn't know about it or never dared going inside, after all the strange door was forbidden to be opened because of some legend that it'll cover their world with darkness and unhappiness. But no one ever mentions the big keyhole in it that she and Riku could see. That was something that has been unanswered since the beginning.

"There you are, Sora." Ruby called out, getting her friend's attention once he was done. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, hi, Ruby." Sora greeted her. "I knew there was some mushrooms here and got a bit absent minded…"

"I get it, you don't have to tell me." The silver eyed girl replied with a smile. "Was it because of Riku's teasing again?" Sora avoided eye contact with her. "I guess I was right."

"He's acting stranger than before." The spiky haired boy told her. "You heard what he said yesterday, he's so obsessed with leaving that I hardly recognize him."

"I know what you mean, I can try talking to him later."

"You will?" Ruby nodded and Sora smiled. Just then, Ruby sensed an uneasy presence that was scaring her a lot.

"Who's there?!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned around and Sora stood up in alarm. A shadow of a figure in the cave with them.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The dark voice said from the shadowy figure, making Sora protectively stand in front of Ruby. Both of them were confused over what the figure said. "This world has been connected."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ruby stammered slightly terrified of the dark feeling she was sensing.

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure finished, ignoring Ruby's question.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this." Sora said angry before something struck him from the man figure's words. "Where did you come from?" Ruby was surprised over Sora's question and starred at the figure.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man told them.

"So you're from another world!" Sora claimed while Ruby couldn't let out a single word, they were stuck in her throat.

"There is so very much to learn," The figure told the two, "You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see!" Said a determined Sora. "We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort." The man responded lazily, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The two teens were then drawn to the strange door and Sora turned to ask more but the figure had disappeared without a trace before he noticed Ruby holding her breath.

"Ruby. Are you okay?" Said girl took a deep breath to calm her nerves from the intense negative aura from the figure.

"I'll be okay." Ruby replied, still a bit freaked out. "Let's get out of here. We shouldn't tell anyone what happened here."

"But…" Sora tried to say before he saw her eyes trembling.

"I sensed a very dark force from that man. The worst I've sensed over all." Ruby confessed while hugging herself. "We should keep this to ourselves until we know who or what we're dealing with."

"If you say so." Sora said a bit disappointed but knew that he should trust Ruby's judgement, rather than argue with her.

The two left the cave with the provisions that Sora had gathered back to the raft. Once they checked if anything was left before leaving, because tomorrow will finally be the day they'll go on their adventure into the unknown. Ruby was sitting on the paopu tree as she gazed at the sunset, her thoughts on the events that has happened these past few days. First the dream, then Riku's strange behavior and now the mysterious figure in the secret cave. Something was going to happen and she didn't like it at all.

Riku was on his way towards the boats until he noticed Ruby's cloak flapping in the wind on the lonely island. He knew that something wasn't right as she's usually never alone nowadays if there wasn't something bothering her.

'_Something is coming, but what?'_ Ruby thought, '_The dream said something about 'opening a door'? What could that mean and what has it to do with us? I just want to know where I come from, not taking a huge responsibility just to know the truth!'_

"Are you feeling okay, Ruby?" The red hooded girl turned her head towards the silver haired boy standing there, concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby stammered as an answer. "I'm just thinking. What if we find my world? I'll feel like a total stranger to them thanks to not remembering it."

"We don't know yet. Right now, we can just hope we find a new world so we can get out of here and explore." Riku responded and Ruby's eyes narrowed at the slight sound of boredom and hatred in his voice.

"Riku. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ruby made sure that she wouldn't regret her question.

"How come you've been so obsessed with getting off this island?" Riku didn't answer. "You've changed. You used to just wonder about it but now, it feels like you don't like this world anymore." The older of the two walked over to the border of the piece of land they were on.

"I want to keep my promise to you, to find your home world. Not just that. After those two strangers came to this island ten years ago, I've been wanting to get out of here to see what those two saw. Now that we've gotten stronger and older, we might not get this chance again."

Ruby just looked at him sadly before nodding to herself, getting off the tree and walked over to him. Riku looked at her confused before he saw the locket watch in outstretched her hand. It could be mistaken for her pendant if it weren't the intricate pattern on the front and back that resembled a heart.

"I made this for you." Riku was hesitant before taking it in his hand, pressing the button to see the picture of the four of them in it. "In case we arrive in another world and we get separated, you'll always have us with you." Riku looked up to see a small blush on her pale cheeks. "It's basically a good luck charm. I wrote something that I put in there for you to read when you need comfort." Riku smiled at her, very grateful of the gift.

"I'll make sure to take care of it. Thank you, Ruby." The silver eyed girl smiled gently as the two hugged each other, thanking each other through the other's action. Smiles gracing on their lips, not knowing that would be the last time they were together like this.

* * *

_"Donald. Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that beans disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it._

_There's someone with a 'key'; the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S. -Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal."_

Donald finished reading the letter out loud to Goofy, Daisy and Minnie, and looked up to them. Pluto was asleep in his dog bed. All of them were in the library of the castle to be able to discuss in private.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy questioned in a worried manner.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie answered, although she sounded a little worried and sad that Mickey left in such a manner.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy muttered.

"Your Highness, don't worry." Donald assured Queen Minnie, placing a feathery hand on his heart, "We'll find the king and this 'key'."

"Thank you, both of you." Queen Minnie answered.

Donald then turned to Daisy as he started, "Daisy, can you take care of the…"

"Of course." Daisy interrupted Donald, "You be careful, now, both of you." Donald nodded in reassurance.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie informed the two, waving a hand to Mickey's desk. Donald examined the desk, not sure who she was waving to, until someone hopped into appearance, getting the attention of Donald and Goofy. It was a bug of some kind, wearing a top hat, a black blazer with a red vest underneath, a yellow ascot, tan pants, yellow shoes, white gloves, and he carried a red umbrella.

"Over here!" he called out to the two, "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He took off his top hat, bowing to the two. He then hopped over, landing on the bridge of Donald's magician hat. Donald did not look amused at where the bug placed himself.

"We hope for your safe return." Minnie told Donald and Jiminy, "Please help the king." Donald placed his hand on his heart assuringly, looking to Minnie, then Daisy, and then Goofy, who stood next to the ladies, saluting Donald in departure.

"You're coming, too!" Donald squawked angrily, grabbing Goofy by the arm and pulling him out the door.

They went back to the gardens of the castle, and entered a secret door that led down a spiraling staircase to the lower levels of the castle. As they walked, Jiminy shifted onto Goofy's helmet, and started to explain about how he came to be at Disney Castle.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible. We were scattered." Jiminy moaned, "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald warned his friend.

"Oh, right…" Goofy remembered, "I gotcha. Ya mean while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from, huh? We gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected Goofy's last word.

"Right. World 'order'." Goofy chuckled. Donald sighed at the dimness of his friend.

As they reached the bottom floor, Goofy stated, "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh?" Donald nodded in agreement, and they entered the Gummi mechanical sounds of gears grinding and objects moving about rang in their ears as they entered in. Up in the control tower, Chip and Dale were preparing for the crew's arrival. At the platform, the Gummi Ship, the Kingdom, was prepped and ready to go.

Donald reached the speaker to the control tower, and spoke into it, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" One of the chipmunk engineers saluted in response as the other chipmunk pulled a lever.

As Jiminy hopped into Goofy's pocket, two large hands came out, grabbing Donald and Goofy by the tail ends, and carrying them into the Gummi Ship. Then out of nowhere, Pluto appeared at the station, bounding to the ship and leaping into it. With everyone prepared, the platform underneath the ship rose and spun itself to an opening door, shaped like the king's head.

Donald looked down at the station below to see Queen Minnie and Daisy watching them leave. Donald winked and gave a thumbs up to Daisy, reassuring her. He then started up the Gummi ship's rockets, ready to launch forward. At his command, he pointed forward, and shouted, "Blast-off!"

Lights suddenly appeared in front, forming an arrow pointing down, and the Gummi Ship suddenly dropped through the ground below. Donald and Goofy yelled in panic as they fell the long way down. The Gummi Ship came out of the far side of the world, restarting its' engines, and taking off into the empty space beyond, starting on their quest to search for the king, and the 'key'.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in her room, sketching on a new project she would be working on later but she would only smile big at what had happened a few hours ago. She couldn't believe she managed to give her best friend and crush the locket she worked so hard on making these last couple of days. Ruby was so happy that he liked it since she was very nervous he wouldn't.

_'I hope he reads the letter. Hopefully, he knows what it means.'_ Ruby thought a little dreamy. "I'll have to thank Kairi later for the help with it." Zwei was lying on the window seat before waking up, barking out the window. This gets Ruby very confused as the corgi only barks like this when there was something he considered a danger. "What's wrong, Zwei?"

When the human girl looked out the window and gasped. Dark clouds and lightning was gathering around the play island, a big storm was coming and Ruby didn't like it.

"A storm?!" Ruby exclaimed slightly. "But we just finished the raft!" Ruby opened the window and looked at the corgi. "Zwei, stay!" The dog tilted his head as his owner jumped out the window.

"Ruby, dinner's ready!" Sandra called from downstairs, not knowing that she sneaked out of the house. "Ruby?!"

Ruby used her speed to get to her boat and row as quickly as possible to the island. The red cloaked girl looked around in panic once she jumped onto the pier. The storm wasn't natural, so much is known, or else most of the island's buildings would already in ruins.

"Ruby!" Said girl turned her head around in alarm but it quickly vanished when she saw it was just Sora. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." She asked before the two saw something they hoped to not see, two more boats were next to them and they instantly recognized them. "That's Riku's boat!"

"And Kairi's!" Sora exclaimed.

"We need to find them. Now!" Ruby said determined as the two were about to get to shore to look for their friends.

A few pairs of yellow eyes appearing away from them. They focused their eyes on them and saw that the luminous yellow eyes belonged to black bodies, which looked like a cross between a human and an insect. The two could only watch in horror. Those were the same creatures from their dreams, they could recognize them anywhere. Sora pulled out his wooden sword that he brought along, ready to defend them both as the creatures bounded towards them.

The creatures came forwards them, but Sora smacked them away with his weapon. The attack didn't destroy them, but it opened a path for them into the island. Sora took Ruby's hand and they raced forward, only seeing more and more of the creatures form from the ground, attempting to attack them both. Sora was attempting his best to fight them away from him and Ruby but it was getting harder.

"There's no end to them!" Sora exclaimed in desperation, "What's going on?!"

"Sora, look!" Ruby said and pointed at the paopu tree, there was someone standing there.

"Let's go." Sora told her the two ran as fast as they could towards the small island. They eventually crossed the wooden bridge, racing towards their friend.

"Riku!" Ruby called out.

"Where's Kairi?!" Sora demanded when they were within ear shout, "I thought she was with you!" Riku didn't respond and a slight dark presence went through Ruby, it was coming from him and not the storm itself.

Just then, Riku instead answered, "The door has opened…"

"What?" Sora and Ruby questioned at the same time. Sora didn't know what he meant but Ruby definitely knew, the forbidden door in the secret place was somehow open. Riku turned around to face them, but the two quickly noticed something was different about his eyes. They were different. Covered with darkness.

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku called out, "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ruby yelled in disbelief, "We gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku answered sharply, silencing the both of them as he looked up at the dark sky, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fears stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Are you insane?!" Ruby exclaimed but it seemed he didn't hear it. Riku reached out his hand to his friends, beckoning them to join him.

"Riku?" Sora muttered.

Something was definitely wrong with the silver haired boy in front of them. This wasn't the Riku they knew and grew up with. Sure, he was obsessed and desperate with seeing the outside world, but this was on another level. He wanted his closest friends to join his obsessive nature. Just then, darkness started to encircle Riku's feet, forming dark vapors to rise up around him.

"Riku!" Ruby called out and raced to her dear friend with Sora right behind her.

But once they got close, the darkness started to spread around their feet. Desperate to reach Riku despite feeling sick from the uneasy feeling from the darkness around them and break free, Ruby reached out in hopes to grab ahold of Riku's hand.

'_This isn't the right way, Riku!'_ Ruby thought to herself in cries, '_I don't know how you got this way, but this isn't the right way to reach the outside world! I know you want to keep your promise! Darkness isn't the right was to fulfill it!'_

The two friends reached as far as they could to reach Riku, who was standing absolutely still in his position, not even phased as the darkness enveloped all three of them. All they could see was darkness, nothing else. Suddenly, a glimmer of light appeared, which shone brighter and brighter. The two reached out to it, grabbing it with their hands. Suddenly, both Ruby and Sora reappeared on the islands, but Riku was missing. However, they both noticed something in their hands. Two oversized key thing in their hands.

Sora's looked more like a skeleton key with a silver shaft and the crown-shaped teeth, a golden, rounded hilt, and a blue stripe between it and the shaft. At the back of the hilt, there was a silver chain, with a metal symbol made of three circles.

Ruby's was slimer in comparison and was mostly made of red and black metal parts, the hand guard looked like the blades of a scythe or rounded blade and her emblem in red for the teeth. The chain was a dark gold chain and a black version of her emblem on the end.

The two were confused. Everything that has happened were both strange and terrifying. The weapons in their hands were so weird but felt so powerful.

"_Keyblade… Keyblade…"_ The mysterious voice from their dream called out to them.

"Keyblade?" The two questioned at the same time, revealing that they had the same dream.

"You had that dream, too?" Sora asked Ruby, who looked at him.

"Let's talk about this when we're NOT about to be eaten by a storm or the shadowy creatures that are out to kill us!" Ruby retarded a bit freaked out and irritated. "Riku was talking about 'the door being opened', and there's only one door he could mean. The one in the secret place." The two nodded in agreement before racing away.

Thanks to the key like swords in their hands, when they swung them at the monsters, the monsters disappeared in black smoke with every strike. Ruby would occasionally use her speed to get rid of masses of the monsters in short amount of time. It was something that came to her as if she knew exactly what to do in the situation they were in. After taking out a few more of the monsters, Sora and Ruby reached the secret place. They noticed a double door that was never there before, but looked exactly like one of the doors in their dream. It opened, and the two went inside. There, they noticed someone at the door in the back of the cave. It was Kairi, facing the door.

"Kairi!" Sora called out. Kairi turned to him, and Sora noticed the blank, half-sleepy look on her face, as if she was in a trance.

"Sora…" she muttered, seeing her friend.

Sora thought for a second on what was wrong with her. Then the door behind her swung open, unleashing a burst of dark wind into the room. Sora shielded himself, then saw Kairi being pulled along with the darkness. Sora reached out with both hands to save her. But as he wrapped his arms around her, she disappeared. Vanished as if she was never there. Confused, Sora looked ahead at the dark wind, and suddenly found himself getting pulled along with the gust, carrying him out of the cave. He blacked out for a second as he was pulled along with Ruby alongside him.

Next thing they knew, Ruby and Sora toppled onto the sandy ground outside. they got onto their hands and knees, and looked about in horror. The sea had vanished, replaced by an ocean of darkness. Practically most of the island vanished, too, with the only remaining part being the piece he was on right now.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped, looking about, then looking into the sky.

The same swirling ball of clouds was now closer than before. Their gaze then followed the arc, and was horrified. Right behind them was a massive humanoid being of darkness that they both fought in their nightmare before, now standing behind him. It had a muscular body, wild hair on top of his head, and a heart-shaped hole in his chest.

The two looked at each other in worry before nodding at each other, knowing they didn't have to say anything about what needs to be done. With their Keyblades in hand, they charged forwards. The monster raised a fist before slamming it down where the two were at. Ruby used her speed to dodge it quickly but Sora barely avoided it. The blue eyed boy saw a dark pool of energy form on the ground, followed by more of the smaller creatures they fought a few minutes ago. They used their Keyblades to knock them out, then starting to attack the hand of the giant beast, in hopes to damage it. The attacks didn't do much to phase the monster, who slowly relinquished his hand from the ground, standing straight back up again. It reared back a bit and a ball of darkness formed in the hole of his body.

This wasn't good as the monster started shooting energy balls from the hole in its' chest, which started to lock onto Ruby and Sora. The two dodged the attacks as best as they could, the final attack barely grazing them. But unnoticed by them, small sparks of red energy appeared every time Ruby got hurt but no visible wounds or scratches appeared on her.

'_There has be a weakness to this thing! Attacking its hands isn't doing much,'_ Ruby analyze the situation. '_Big opponents are usually strong through the body… but not in the head!'_ "Sora! Hit it on its head when it does that fist attack again!"

"Huh?!" Sora let out confused as he dodged the last attack.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Ruby convinced him.

Just as Ruby said, the monster reared back its fist again, ready to slam it down on Sora. It was then he realized what the red hooded girl meant. He stood there, determined to follow through with the plan. The monster slammed down its' fist at Sora, who dodged it by jumping backwards, struck the hand again with everything he got with Ruby by his side. This stopped the dark vapors seeping from it. The two jumped up onto its hand and ran along the arm to its head.

"Hey, ugly!" Ruby shouted, as they leapt to the beast's eyes, "Your face is wide open!" Both of them raised their Keyblades and with all their strength they could muster, hit its head with the tips of the Keyblades hard. The attack dazed the monster as the two fell back to the ground again. "One more hit…!"

Before Ruby could finish, her sentence, the piece of ground they were standing on shook violently. Sora and Ruby toppled to the ground, noticing cracks from along the ground. Sora quickly grabbed Ruby's hand when he noticed they were being pulled up into the dark orb high above, grabbing hold of a few planks sticking out from the ground, using all his last strength to keep them from being sucked in. The monster was still dazed by the attack, and was carried into the dark orb, where it disappeared.

Sora tried his best to hold onto the planks, but he could feel his grip slipping as the suction above them was too strong. His hand slipped and the two cried out in panic, as they flew into the vortex. Disappearing.


End file.
